


After The War (Sonic Forces AU)

by Jackal_girl_01



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_girl_01/pseuds/Jackal_girl_01
Summary: After the Eggman War ended Gadget set off on his own journey to search for his long time friend and crush Zero a.k.a Infinite





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! You're taking off too? I was thinking the same thing.” Sonic look at the horizon of the setting sun. While the red wolf rookie walks up to him. 

“You gonna keep moving forward? No matter what yeah?” The blue hedgehog turns around and looks at him. While Gadget looks up at him with a calm expression. 

“Heh, you and I aren't so different.” Sonic makes his left hand into a fist, while Gadget did the same with the opposite hand. 

“See ya later buddy!” Both comrades give each other one last fistbump. Sonic started to run off to the right going on his own adventure or try to find someone who needs help from the aftermath of the war against Eggman.

Gadget watch Sonic go until he disappears out of his line of sight. And start heading to the opposite direction jumping off the balcony edge, aiming and firing his grading hood to building to building. On his own adventure and adventure, he lone can complete. Below him, the residents of Sunset Heights city are starting the rebuilding process, scraping anything that was left undamaged from the first attack. That started the war that had the Eggman empire army easily control ninety-nine dots nine percent of the world. 

Along with kidnapping and caught Mobius long time hero Sonic the Hedgehog, imprison in the spaceport for six months. That at time Gadget was fighting against Infinite alongside his comrades in the center of the city, who were seriously injured or even worse death overcome them. Gadget couldn’t get the thought out of his mind along with his final battle with Infinite by Sonic’s side. Infinite’s words were still fresh in his mind poking at him like needles.

“Friends aren’t nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself.” Gadget wonder what he means by that, did Infinitely have something or someone he cares about before the war? The more Gadget thought of it, the more questions were left unanswered. And the more Infinite’s words repeat in his mind like a broken record player. 

“No, wait! I can still fight!” along with that final say before his disappearance seem to confuse the red wolf a bit. Have the phantom ruby break infinite’s mental state of mind? Or was there something else, that the resurgence even Dr. Eggman didn't know about the phantom as much than the data they gather?

The city had buildings collapse on one another leaving debreath and rumble behind. Some have damages from the fire and badniks attacks, along with the residents still aiding the injured in made-shape hospital tents. While the difference resistance unit teams are gathering supplies and developing teams to start on reconstruction. Leftover badniks parts were collected and checked to see if they can be recycled to be part of the reconstruction process. The wispeaons are either returned to the resistance, scrap for parts or keep by the residents. 

The setting sun’s rays give a start of a new day and reminder that the war is won. Gadget landed on the pavement his grabbing hook return to his dim green and black color gloves. Standing in front of Sunset Heights city enter gate with a look of hesitation display on his face. That this decision will test his loyalty to the resistance. His reflection of a person, he knows that once he goes through that gate his journey will begin. And there no turning back, one last solo mission that he feels that he need to complete on his own. 

One last look at the city that he called home, the place when the first attack of the war started, the place where he witnessed his follow comrades perish at the hands of the Eggman empire army and Infinite. With that last thought, aside Gadget dismisses any last minute thoughts forming in his head and started to step through the gate and leaving the city behind in the setting sun’s hands. His journey to find infinite and reform has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The war leaves it’s damage effects to different zones along with Sunset Height City as its innocents were surprised with the unnoticed strike that started the war. Eggman makes the first move in this chess game, while the resistance was taken by surprise. After that first attack, the resistance posts up posters all over neighboring zones. To recruit new members to join the cause to defend their home from the empire. 

Sure enough application forms begin to flood their inbox. that they divide their large group into units subgroups for each zone and cities. Along with given wispeaons design and created by Miles Tails Prower. To help the Mobians races to protect their home along with the wisps’ help with powering the wispeaons. 

Gadget still has the shards of the prototype ruby in his belt pocket the red wolf start to make out an building of some kind from the desert heat. Even with the anger afternoon sun blind his line of sight. The red wolf couldn't help being a bit curious.his way through the desert. Trying to find a way out of the blazing economy from overheating. He stops walking and sees something that catches his eyes.

In nearby district from him, one of Eggman’s secret labs can be seen without the sun rays reflecting on the damaged metal wall. Gadget couldn’t help by being curious about the building, the resistance hasn't completely located all of Eggman’s secret laboratories and bases yet.

“Whelp...that’s one way to find a secret base or...hybrid I guess…” Gadget was unsure about the building as he walks closer to it. With each step, he takes the hot sand underneath his shoes release small amounts of heat. The closer he’s at the building the more details are revealed. The powerless building entrance causes Gadget to stop out of fear.

“A little exploring won't hurt...but I'm not sure if this building will last tho...but I have to take the risk! Just hope that I’ll find the information I needed….” Gadget look at the entrance of the lab, gulp his fear down not knowing he’ll come back out. After a moment of hesitation, he gathers all of his courage with an determine to look at his face taking his first steps into the powerless entrance...

—-

Infinite’s POV 

Everything ache...from my chest to spreading pain through my body. Blood starting to bleed out where the phantom ruby should have been...and now it left a bleeding scar behind. And a reminder that friends are  ** _really is an illusion. _ ** The doctor uses me…

And my squad was destroyed...by Shadow with my own selfish desires and decided to help the doctor’s plan. I lead my team members to their death...even fled and adornment their pride. 

The experiment that the doctor was working on was a life or death processor. After the shattered pride of my team and my decision to be the test subject of his little game. I adamant my old identity….

And now? Where does it get me?! The ruby sense my desires to destroy the world. I was just following on motivations this entire time. And be defended by that blue hedgehog and that red wolf…..

Darn it all! I don't need saving! And I didn't need friends! I’ll be fine on my own! Ugh...darn it...the wound is still bleeding...curse the doctor for throwing me out like I'm a useless toy! I can still fight them! But the ruby….it's….just use me...I never thought I’ll die here….in this lab were it all started…

If I have any regrets then….my regrets will be to more of than better leader to my squad and hope they’ll forgive me for my selfish decisions and desire…. That least I’ll die here….

\----

That inside of the building could of be much worse besides a few bare wires hanging down along with scrap parts and unfinished blueprints scatter all over the floors. Some of the computer monitors are still functional with few cracks on it. So far Gadget has no luck finding information in any of the computer files yet.

“Not in this one either! Where does Dr. Eggman store his files in?! This is like a game of cat and mouse! Okay, Gadget thinks...maybe the remaining files might have something in them.” Gadget clicks on one of the remaining files. Before he can get access to it the computer monitors went pitch black with a blank black screen to replace the files and computer screen, causing Gadget to hit his fist on the corner of the keyboard.

“Darn it all! The doctor was one step ahead of us! He doesn't want the resistance to hit the jackpot that easily….crap now there's no way to tell how or when he created the ruby prototypes and Infinite…” before the aggravate wolf leave the blank monitors behind him. A small glare on his glass caught his attention. He turns back to face the monitors moments ago there were blank but now the screens give off light leaving the red wolf in awe.


End file.
